


Sunkissed

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Former Wavehead Fun Ghoul, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill, Sun tanning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul joins Party Poison as they relax in the sun.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "Kisses shared under an umbrella." + FunPoison.  
> Vaguest possible allusions to Ghoul's past addiction/waveriding  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

The soft sound of sand shifting under feet piqued Party Poison’s curiosity just enough for him to crack open an eye to see who it was. He was taking advantage of the cooler morning temperature to soak up the sun and wasn’t much in the mood to do anything else, like talk to people, or move. Still, when Fun Ghoul sat heavily on the sand next to him, Poison lifted a hand in greeting.

“Jet says you’ve been ou’ here for an hour,” Ghoul grumbled. “Y’re gonna get a sunburn.”

“I resent tha’,” yawned Poison, stretching out on the warm sand. They closed their eyes and stretched out a hand to wrap around Ghoul’s bare ankle.

“I’d think I’m a bit ‘f an authori’y on th’ subject. Bu’ fine, I’m not rubbin’ aloe on ya when y’re fried t’ hell t’morrow.”

Poison shrugged, “fine by me.”

A second later, there was a rusty creak, followed by a sandy crunch, and the sun’s rays dimmed. Poison opened his eyes to see that instead of the cloudless blue sky above, a red umbrella was shading him.

“Wha’ th-?”

Ghoul reclined onto the sand next to Poison, keeping his body shaded by the umbrella but extending his feet into the light. “‘S’boring inside but I don’ wanna just. Y’know, lie in th’ sun.”

Nodding, Poison rolled over, “keepin’ me company then, Ghoulie?” They quirked an eyebrow at their boyfriend.

Ghoul rolled his eyes. “Like I said, ‘s’boring inside.”

“An’ you _missed me!_ Aw, Ghoulie, you’re th’ best.”

“Shut up.”

A poorly-hidden smile crossed Ghoul’s face and Poison sat up next to him. Now that he was out of the direct sunlight he could feel the dry heat of a sunburn creeping across his skin, not that Poison would admit it. Ghoul closed his eyes and seemed content to ignore Poison, which bothered him for some reason.

“Ghoulie,” Poison sing-songed.

Ghoul didn’t move.

“Y’can’t come ou’ t’ sit with me and then ignore me! Tha’s not fair.”

“I think I can, though,” smirked Ghoul.

Poison wormed closer to Ghoul and bent over him. With Ghoul’s eyes closed, he wasn’t expecting Poison to start peppering kisses all over his face.

“Leave me ‘lone, you weirdo.” Ghoul pushed Poison’s face away lazily.

Poison retaliated by lacing his fingers with Ghoul’s and bending over him again. This time Poison nosed at Ghouls jaw until Ghoul shivered and sat up, opening his eyes as he did so.

“Y’re insufferable,” Ghoul complained.

“Shu’ up, you know you love me,” replied Poison.

Another smile came to Ghoul's face, and he let it linger as he replied, “Yeah, I guess I do.” Then Ghoul tangled his hands in Poison’s hair and dragged them in for a proper kiss.

Poison sighed into the kiss. A cool breeze chased off the rapidly rising temperatures and Poison thought, just for a second, that he could live in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Pi for requesting this!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
